When a record is played in such apparatus and the operation of the vehicle is interrupted, the apparatus is switched off so that when it is next used the reproduction of the sound recordings carried by the record begins at the very beginning of the record.
This mode of operation is particularly undesirable because, with cassette players and other kinds of tape player apparatus, the user is accustomed to the reproduction of the sound resuming very precisely at the point where it was interrupted.